Allspark What?
by Ray Strax
Summary: When Ray Strax loses his family, his life is turned upside down. because his family was lost at the hands of a giant robot. Crazy, right? but even crazier, He has the capability to use the life force of these robots to protect himself and others. Learn what happens to our friend, Ray in: Allspark What?
1. Chapter 1

I've been sitting on this idea for a while. And I've decided I'm gonna do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, I only own my character: Ray,

Allspark What?

Cyber Journal entry; Alpha: starting… Begin recording.

Hello. My name is Ray, Ray Strax. I know I have a weird name, but I don't let it bother me. Besides, I found something really weird about myself that I let occupy my mind. Let me tell you the story.

I had a normal life for the most part. I went to school, learned new things, had some struggles here and there. But I was strange in that I got these weird chills. And stranger yet, whenever I got them. Something bad followed shortly. I figured out the connection, but it took a few months. So I just let it act as a warning system for me. One day however was one I will NEVER forget.

I remember at first it was as normal as any other day. I wake up eat some cereal and walk out the door to go to school. But before I got out the door today, I had the worst chill of all. It was near indistinguishable from a seizure, minus the foaming mouth. After it stopped, I got up and waited for something to happen. When nothing did I tried to shrug it off. But as I got to the end of the road. I turned startled at a loud noise. My eyes widened at the sight. My house was destroyed in seconds! I ran as fast as I could. I searched and searched and saw everything… was gone. My family splayed out in various spots. I couldn't stand the sight.

I turned around and gasped In fear. Right in front of me was a giant robot! It's Red eye (only one? You'd think it would have two.) glaring at me. But just before it could grab me, it was shot at. Not by police. But by another robot. Actually a trio of robots. Each one having the same shade of Blue eyes. "Back off, Shockwave!" The largest one said.

I ran and hid behind a large tree in my backyard, hoping I would not be spotted by fighting robots. I climbed up to see what was happening. I looked out between the leaves and saw the one-eyed bot run through some sort of portal. "Just like him to turn tail and run." One of the smaller bots said. "Human. Where did you go?" the large one asked. I remained hidden. I tried to step a little further away, but the limb snapped and I fell out of the tree. "OOF!" I hit the ground with a thud. I opened my eyes and saw them standing over me. " oh crap!" I said as I got up and ran. "Human, WAIT!" the large one said. I kept running.

I turned around a house and ran into a police car. "OH THANK GOODNESS! Officer! Sorry about the car, but there are three giant robots chasing me! You gotta help!" As I finished that sentence, the Police car transformed. "oh crap." I said. Just as it finished transforming I was grabbed by one of the bots that were chasing me. "Bumblebee, get him out of here!" the large bot said. The bot holding me nodded. _I guess this is Bumblebee._ I thought. He ran away from the three bot brawl that took place and ran through a portal much like the one One-Eye walked through.

When we got to the end I found myself in a large metal room. "wow" I said. Bumblebee looked down at me. He gestured to a large computer. "Mega-wow" I said as I jumped off his hand, swung around his arms and legs, and landed on the floor right-side-up. I walked towards the computer. "The complexity of this design-" I began. "shows that this computer is capable of digging up information from anywhere." the third bot spoke up as he and the large bot walked through the portal. "That's how we found you." the large bot said.

"Who _are _you?" I asked. " Of course, we did not introduce ourselves. I am Optimus Prime." the large one said. "Name's Ratchet." the third bot spoke. "You heard that this was Bumblebee, I'm sure." Optimus Prime said. I nodded. "We are the Autobots, Autonomous Robots from the planet Cybertron. And we are but one of two teams in this war." he continued. "war? So One-Eye was your enemy." I said. "One-Eye? You must mean Shockwave" Ratchet replied. "So if you're one team, who's the other?" I asked.

Optimus nodded at my question and pulled up a hologram of a strange symbol. "The Decepticons." He said. I thought about that name. They sounded like a bad crowd. "Ok. last question: Why me?" I asked. They just looked each other.

"Well?" I wanted to know. Optimus sighed. "I'm a little curious as to why this didn't come up with your family." "what do you mean?" I asked. "Whenever you were in a conflict, did you notice anything about yourself?" "Well I can't really look at myself, but my Mom always said I kinda glowed a bit when I was angry." I answered. In truth, my family had said my eyes sort of glowed when I was in a conflict.

"We traced an energy signature to this planet, one that bears a striking resemblance to our life force." Ratchet said. " are you saying I somehow have the energy of… what is your life force?" "It is called the Allspark." Optimus answered. I didn't no how reply to what they were saying. Instead my nervous tics ended up kicking in. I kinda fidgeted, I unconsciously made this odd clicking noise that I somehow developed. "I think the human is glitching. We may have overwhelmed him." Ratchet said as he noticed what I was doing.

I was about to explain why I was "glitching" when my eyes flashed the same blue shade as the Autobots. I was transported away. I found myself in some kind of Black void. I couldn't see anything. But before I could say anything about the matter, or call out to the Autobots, a group of robots, shining with their own light, appeared.

"wh-wh-who are you?" I asked with fear in my voice. "Calm yourself, child we are no enemies" the brightest one said. "I am Primus. And these are the original 13 Primes. I have given you the ability to harness the energy of the Allspark so that you may assist the Autobots." "Why me?" "Because you were always destined for great things." Primus responded. I chuckled, destined for great things my butt. "you doubt your destiny?" one of the 13 said. " I'm nobody special. You want someone who would be destined for great things, go trans-dimensional and grab Captain America or someone like that." I said. One of the lights shook in a fashion like one shaking their head. "You are special, and we have allowed this gift to you to prove it. For you will be the one being who will master the power of the Allspark. Here is something you must know. In order to activate your skill, there is a certain access code. You will learn it when the time comes." Primus said. I was about to further question him when I found myself back in Bumblebee's hand. "Are you alright, Human?" Ratchet asked. "I'm fine. But let's start this off right. My name is Ray Strax. Not Human." I said. Ratchet nodded and apologized for not asking my name sooner. That's when he noticed something.

"What's that around your neck?" He asked in a mix of astonishment and curiosity. I looked down wondering what he was talking about and I saw it. A small cube with weird markings. It seemed a bit large to be hanging around my neck, but it was surprisingly light. "I don't know what it is." "I know what it is, I just never thought someone would possess it directly." "Well what is it?" "Ray, you bear the Allspark." I kinda grinned at that. _so that's what it looks like._

It was then that they took me out of that room and I realized that I was in some kind of army base. I saw many soldiers down below me. A few people, who most definitely did not look like soldiers, instead they were officials, did not seem happy that there was a human here that was unauthorized.

"Put that Human down, Bumblebee." a male official said, with a mother of all harsh tones I might add. 'Bee Placed me down and the man walked over to me. "Who gave you clearance to come here?" he asked me with the same tone, plus a glare. That started getting me on edge. "Who gave me clearance? How about Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus Prime when they saved me from a giant thing called Shockwave? Who, Might I just add, Killed my entire family." I said, Glaring back at him. We held the little glare-off for a while before the official actually backed down. I felt no fear for what I did either, since I could feel that Bumblebee agreed with me. I walked back and Climed up to 'Bee's shoulder. I sat down and he walked into the main bay to introduce me to the other Autobots.

**Was that too long? I'm new to this so I may over-do some of my stories. But if anyone thinks this is interesting, let me know what you think about it.**

**Also, Who's going to be there? Am I gonna match up with the movies? Or am I gonna add stuff like Sunstreaker, Blurr, maybe Smokescreen?**

**R and R. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made my choice, I'm branching from the movies, but only slightly. The story line will remain, but there will be some minor alterations due to the out-of-place bots.**

**Also the Shockwave thing in the first chapter: originally this story was going to be of a team of Transformers Fcs called the Rogues. I didn't bother to edit the Shockwave bit out. Shockwave will not get too involved until later in the story.**

Allspark What?

Chapter 2: Meet the Autobots

Bumblebee walked through the door to the main hangar, Which might I add is GI-FREAKING-NORMOUS! But that only occupied my mind for a small amount of time as I saw who the other Autobots. At least I think they were the Autobots.

I of course noticed Ratchet and Optimus, but then there were all these vehicles. Let me see if I know them all. A GMC Topkick, Two Lamborghinis, Three Racecars with freaking weapons attached EVERYWHERE, Three Motorcycles which I don't recognize, I never could tell motorcycles apart. There was a Ferrari 458 Italia, wicked sweet car. A Chevy Volt and Trax. And then the one that matched military style, A Big old Red Tank.

I jumped down to the ground and walked closer to the tank. My face full of interest as I noticed tiny slits in the metal, Imperceptible to Autobot's due to their size. "This tanks got slits in the metal." I said to one of the military men. He walked up, to look and I realized I hadn't introduced myself. I smacked myself in the forehead. "Oh, what am I doing? You have no clue who I am. My name's Ray." I said holding out my hand for a handshake, not processing that maybe I'm not supposed to shake the hand of someone of this rank.

He grabbed it without hesitation and shook it. "William Lennox. But you can just call me Will, or Lennox if you prefer." He said. "You're pretty perceptive for noticing these slits. I never noticed before. Though, I had assumed the metal didn't just fuse whenever they transformed." He continued. "Wait, this one transforms too? So that cop car is not the only one. Aaaaand that means…" I didn't finish as my theory was proven right. It started to Transform. The other vehicles transformed as well. I kept watching the tank.

The metal shifted around. Until he stood about as tall as Ratchet. His tank barrel retracted into his chest, the tip remaining out. "Optimus, I'm sorry but why is this human here?" the tank asked. "Ray's family was killed, his house destroyed." "Why does his home's destruction merit him coming here?" the Topkick asked. "The destruction was executed by Shockwave." Optimus answered.

The Topkick and the Tank both turned their heads down. "Oh. Well I guess I probably could have figured it was at least a Decepticon…" the Tank said. "Hey!" I called up to the 'Bots. They looked down. "I get that I just lost something important to me. And I'm probably not gonna get over it easy. But I won't have anyone make any decisions about me out of pity. And I may seem useless, but I have a gift that should allow me to help you." I said. I may have seemed a bit harsh with it, but I didn't get a chance to say anything else about the matter when the Tank noticed the Allspark around my neck.

"Where in the Pits did you get that?" It asked me. "Some giant glowing light that went by the name of Primus." I answered. They all seemed shocked at that statement. "You mean you actually spoke with Primus?" "and 'The original 13' as he called them." They all were definitely shocked at that. "Then they must have a special plan for you." Optimus said. "It has come to my attention that you do not know the names of my troops. Autobots, make yourself known." He said. "My name's Warpath." the Tank said. "I am Ironhide." The Topkick was a bit deflective and didn't seem to be too eager to have some untrained human around. "We are Arcee, Chromia, and Elita one." The motorcycles told me, they seemed nice."

These are the Terror twins as we call them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Optimus introduced the Lamborghinis. And then moved to the next two, the Trax and Volt. These are our other set of twins, Skids and Mudflap." Optimus continued. "Yo, 'Flap. This guy ain't been around here before." Skids said. "Well someone gotta show him around." Mudflap said. I just shook my head.

"This is Mirage." He said seemingly gesturing to nothing. "Um Optimus?" I said pointing. He noticed what I meant. "Mirage un-cloak yourself" he ordered. "Yes, sir. I was just showing him what I could do." he said as a red robot suddenly became visible. "that is insanely cool." I said as Optimus moved on. And these are the Wreckers, Roadbuster, Topspin, and Leadfoot." Each one of the Wreckers looked at me. "This scabby roaster don't look like he can do much" Leadfoot said. I just glared at him and turned to Optimus. "As long as you are here, you will need an appointed Guardian." he said as he stepped back to decide which Autobot it would be.

**Alright so that's Chapter 2**

**No I am not gonna pick the Guardian now. I want those that read this story to decide for me. And then I'll write the next chapter accordingly. But I will not write post each chapter every single day. I had a lot of time on my hands today. I will aim for maybe once a week, maybe twice if I can manage. also the "Scabby Roaster" bit. I looked up scottish insults. that's all.**

**R and R Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is in ahead of schedule! Thanks to Wheeliefan101. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TFs. Just Ray.**

**Now enough with the random pre-chapter chatter. LET IT BEGIN!**

**Chapter 3: You choose them?!**

I watched Optimus as he thought about who would be my guardian. He seemed deep in thought. If I had the choice I would probably choose Warpath, but if Optimus is the Boss, He makes the decisions. It was as I was thinking this, that Optimus decided.

"Leadfoot, You and the Wreckers will be assigned as Ray's Guardians."

"WHAT?!" Me and the Wreckers all said in unison. "But They-" I started. "But He-" The Wreckers also started. All of us were cut off when Warpath and Ironhide smacked the Wreckers on the head, I was cut off because the sound distracted me.

"Optimus has made an order. And you have to follow it." Ironhide said. All I could do was glare at Ironhide. Warpath was agreeing with Ironhide the whole time. "so it's decided then." Optimus said. I just stared at the Wreckers, and they stared back. The four of us did a group sigh.

I decided to try to stay strong through it all. I walked beside the Wreckers as we went down the corridor. "Well, I guess this is where ye'll be sleepin'" Topspin said as we walked through the door. I looked around the room. It had a lot of over-sized exercise equipment, and some weapon racks with weird looking weapons on them. There was some normal sized gear, too. I guess the troops put it in while we were debating Optimus's orders. They're faster than I thought.

There were three giant beds and one normal sized bed where the Wreckers wouldn't accidentally step on it. "Iss been a long day fer all of us. Go 'head an get some sleep." Roadbuster said. I didn't have any argument to that, so I just laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

It was a terrible sleep, too. The loss of my family did more damage than I let on. My sleep was full of Nightmares and Sudden awakenings. Needless to say I did not get much sleep that night.

Around 5:30 in the morning I gave up on it all-together. I got up and decided to look around the room. I noticed a DNA scanner on the wall. I walked to it and looked at the DNA signatures allowed to open this. Only one was there. Mine.

I placed my hand on it and a smaller rack of the same weird weapons appeared. They were all Human sized. The Wreckers must have programmed it in when I was asleep. I looked at my arm and sure enough, a small chunk of my skin was gone. It wasn't bad enough to bleed, much less hurt, but it was noticeable. I looked at the weapons for a while and fought up the nerve to take one off the rack.

I lifted off what appeared to be some sort of sword. I was double-edged but had a gap in the middle of the blade where a small inverted cone-shaped hole rested in the part where the blade came out of. I began practicing with a few moves I had seen used in sword fight videos online. As I was in the middle of a thrust, the Sword transformed, I didn't know they could do that. It turned into what looked like some sort of gun. I tried to get it to turn back but instead I ended up accidentally fired the thing.

"uh oh." was all I could say as the blast flew straight into those things that jutted off of Topspin's Shoulders. Needless to say he was; A: not happy that he was woken up. B: Definitely not happy that he just got shot. 'AAAYE THAT'S IT!" Topspin roared, waking up the other two Wreckers. "Ah, Topspin. Whatina heck's wrong with ye?" Leadfoot asked, ticked off the Topspin woke him up. "This Cakey Bamstick shot me!" He said trying to reach me underneath their beds. The other two looked at me. "It was an accident I swear! I couldn't sleep so I got up and found this weapons rack. By the way you could have programmed my DNA in without taking off some of my skin. BESIDE THE POINT! I grabbed the sword. I was messing with it, it transformed into a gun and I accidentally fired I had no idea how the thing works." I said, trying to keep the other two from getting mad at me.

The two looked at each other, and then they began to laugh. "I don't see how Topspin trying to kill me is funny." I said as I dodged another attempt to grab me. "We ain't laughin' at ye. We're laughin' at Topspin." Roadbuster said between laughs. "An' why'sat?" Topspin asked standing up. "Cause you're the Bamstick that chose which weapons to give 'im" Leadfoot answered before cracking up again. Topspin had a confused look before he remembered. "aye… right." he said with a look of defeat. He stood up and began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going, Topspin?" I asked. "We probably woke up the whole base anyways. Might as well start the day." he answered. Roadbuster was in a good mood and let me climb up to his shoulder. We all went into the main hangar and explained to Prime and the others why they were woken up.

Both sets of twins, and Bumblebee thought it was hilarious. Ratchet, Ironhide and Warpath chuckled. I guess that's all I'm getting from them. The MotoTrio, that's what I'm gonna call them, shook their heads in a little bit of disgust. Optimus just grinned a little bit. _ooooh bad move only giving me a grin, Big Bot. Now you will be my target._ I thought evilly.

"You will need to be more careful with your arsenal, Ray." Optimus said. "Yes, sir." I said, while still thinking of ways to try to get him to laugh. "An' next time ah get shot you won't be so lucky, you puggled tumshie." Topspin said rubbing his shoulder while Ratchet fixed it up.

"Oh trust me, big guy. I'm definitely not gonna mess with you again." I said with my fingers crossed behind my back. I was gonna have a lot of fun messing with the Wreckers, and if the Terror twins are as much Prankster as I've been told they are, We're gonna have a lot of fun.

**So that's Chapter 3. Ray is stuck with the Wreckers. I think Next Chapter I will orchestrate everything so you can see just what Ray's Special gift from Primus truly is. You didn't think it was just that he'd bear the Allspark did you? I want it to be big though. I'll start off the chapter this time. But I need help deciding what the event that will be the big revealer is. Decepticon activity of course, but don't over-step anything. I don't want to have Ray fight Megatron without getting used to his power first.**

**R and R. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's chapter 4.**

**I figured out what the revelation event will be. Time to show you what Ray can do. Also I've added a few Out of Place "Decepticons" into the mix. You'll know what I mean. Disclaimer (again): I do not own the Transformers or intend any harm. I only own Ray.**

Chapter 4: Allspark power.

It has been two weeks since I became part of this little war going on. I haven't seen a fight yet, but with the Wreckers teaching me how to use the weapons they gave me (even though we still don't get along), it's just a matter of time.

I've been letting loose on the Autobots with a series of pranks. Everyone except Optimus, and my partners in crime: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, have been targets. Our main goal, Optimus, has yet to actually laugh at any of the pranks we pull, but I think we're getting close. Especially that one time He walked into the main hangar to see Ironhide covered in pink paint, with ribbons and other girly items strapped around his weapons. Primus, Ironhide was ticked.

It was actually in one of our latest attempts with a prank on the MotoTrio, that an alarm sounded. Having been here long enough, I knew what it was; A Decepticon activity alert. I ran faster than even the Autobots to the main room to see what was going on.

"Ratchet, What's happening?" I asked ready for my first battle. " Ray? How'd you get here so fast?" That's all he said. He waited for an answer and then just shrugged it off. As the Autobots and soldiers entered the room Ratchet started filling us in.

"We have gotten a read on five Decepticon signals. All moving towards New York City." He said. " Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said. I was heading for my armory when Ironhide's metal hand went down in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked. "Going to my armory." I responded. "You are not yet trained. You must stay here." Warpath said. Why the Pits did Warpath have to agree with Ironhide so much? "Ah, let the kid come." Roadbuster said. I looked at him in shock. I looked at the other two Wreckers to see what they thought. Sure enough, even Topspin agreed with him. That surprised me the most.

Optimus thought about it. "If the Wreckers believe Ray is ready, than we must trust them, after all they are his guardians." He said after a while. I pumped my fist in the air, vaulted over Ironhide's hand and ran for the armory. I grabbed the two things I knew I was best with, The Sword/Rifle thing, and my favorite piece of gear; an Energon Grappling hook. I had that confiscated once for using it for a prank, but I knew this would be the best tool.

Weapons in hand, I ran back to the Hangar and jumped inside of Leadfoot. Ratchet had altered his vehicle mode so it had two seats rather than the racecar standard of one. Once I was situated Leadfoot and the Wreckers activated their Holoforms, having seen that on more than one occasion I was used to it. Each one of them had Racing suits of their color. And Helmets to boot. For that reason I never could see their faces. When everyone was ready we all drove off to get to New York to stop whatever these Cons were doing.

We arrived at the city just in time, the Cons had just arrived and were already beginning to make a mess. I jumped out of Leadfoot and switched my Weapon to Rifle mode. Bad move. The biggest one saw the glow of my energon rifle. I did the first thing the Wreckers had taught me to do. I took aim and fired. Hitting the big lump square in the chest plate. "Good shot, Ray." Roadbuster praised. I smirked before firing a few more times, hitting the other four bots of the bunch. That's when they did something I hadn't seen since Egypt.

"Combaticons! Merge to form Bruticus!" The big one said. I watched as the five fused together into a larger humanoid robot. "Bruticus; Online. Ready to smash them all!" It roared. I took aim and fired again but it didn't hurt him at all. "Not good, Leadfoot, Topspin, Roadbuster. A little help?" I asked as they and the other Autobots transformed and started shooting.

Still no effect, all it did was make it angry. It pulled out a huge gun and shot Roadbuster! I was in shock for a second that Roadbuster had been hurt, possibly even killed as I noticed he was losing a lot of energon. I got REAL mad at that. And something whispered in the back of my head. "_The time to use your gift is now. Allspark Armor up._" I recognized the voice as Primus and used the same words he had said to me. "ALLSPARK ARMOR UP!" I yelled as the cube glowed around my neck. It began to shift and form around me into some sort of armor.

My armor looked much like Ratchet's description of a protoform, however my armor had a pair of jet streamed antenna*, and what appeared to be some kind of jet pack. The armor formed around my weapon and made it bigger, and as I fired I realized it also made it stronger, as it tore into Bruticus's armor. He cried out in pain and began to retreat. I pulled out my grappling hook and attached it to his leg.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked with a sinister tone in my voice as I yanked and pulled him to the ground. I could see in his optics a look of fear. I raised my arm up and ended the fight with a solid blow to the helm. He wasn't killed, rather unconscious. I activated the jetpack and dragged Bruticus to Optimus with my Grappling hook, which was still attached to his leg.

"Consider this a thank you present for letting me join the fight." I said. I flipped Bruticus onto his front and found a button on his back. I pressed it and the Combaticons disengaged. Each Autobot took a Con, and we drove back to base. None of us said much as Roadbuster was being hauled in Optimus's trailer with the five unconscious, and now restrained, Combaticons. When we made it back to base Leadfoot and Topspin carried Roadbuster to the med bay, I followed close behind.

"By Primus. What happened?" Ratchet said when he saw Roadbuster. I thrusted a thumb at the five Combaticons being wheeled away, each one to different cells to prevent Bruticus. Ratchet made quick work trying to stabilize Roadbuster. "Roadbuster is not responding to my stabilizing procedures, I'm going to try working around the spark chamber first. It would be best if the rest of you left."

The three of us walked back to our shared chamber and sat on our respective beds. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have gone." I said. " What are ye talkin' 'bout?" Leadfoot asked. "If I hadn't gone-" "If ye hadn't gone, We'd all be in the same shape as Roadbuster." Topspin cut me off. "look at yerself, ye still be wearin' yer armor. The same armor that kept us all from being badly hurt by Bruticus. None of us could get through his armor, but YOU, _you_ did." Leadfoot added. I didn't know what to do to respond. I thought about what they were saying. They were right. I had gotten through Bruticus's armor when no one else could. I fought him and won. "Thanks guys" I said. They nodded and we all decided to just go to sleep. It had taken hours to get there and hours to get back, and we were all tired. " Night, guys." I said. "G'night Ra-… tell me I'm already asleep." Leadfoot said. Me and Topspin looked at each other. "I wish I could, Leadfoot what's wrong?" I asked. We looked at Leadfoot and my eyes widened in fear. Leadfoot had been covered in a rainbow of colors, and he knew exactly who was responsible.

"RAY! You Skelly Pap!" He yelled as I got off my bed and ran for the far corner, underneath Topspin's bed. He tried to grab at me as I laughed. As I was dodging a close call, I heard the Terror twins laughing. So they must have heard it. I'm starting to wonder if maybe I'm the reason we don't get along.

**Ray(Author):There's Chapter 4. So Ray can use the Allspark to power up and fight the Decepticons. Also I wish I could say that the Combaticons will be back for a rematch. Well… maybe I can work something out to get them to rejoin the story.**

**Onslaught: NO! we just got our tailpipes kicked by some kid and you want us to go back in?!**

**Ray: Someone's upset cause they got upstaged.**

**Ray(Author): Onslaught You realize you're not gonna have to fight him all the time right?**

**Onslaught: What are you talking about?**

**Ray(Author): Oh you'll see. R and R. Thanks Everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, Before I begin I'd like to note something.**

**somebody WisHEs morE peopLe would wrItE reviews For allspArk what's coNtinuation. I'm not giving out names. But they'd like it. Welcome to Allspark(101) Ray's armor as shown can increase his strength ten-fold and enhance his weaponry. But as of yet he cannot access the many powers of the Allspark. Also the random asterisk in the last chapter. I had meant to do a reference and then forgot. The jet streamed antenna things are meant to look like those things on the side of TFA Jetstorm's head.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ray I don't own TF's or intend harm. NOW ONWARD!**

Chapter 5: It can't be

Roadbuster had been out for three days now. I had continued my pranks with the terror twins. Everyone knows it's us but we honestly don't care. Update: We got Optimus to chuckle, we still want him to full out laugh, but we at least got a chuckle. I will not give to much info on the prank but it involved Skids, some glue, and a crap-ton of angry chickens. (some of you just laughed right now)

Anyways. We all were on the run from Skids and Mudflap, why? I don't know. The terror twins were taller. Beside the point, we were running when Optimus called for me and the Wreckers. We all arrived the Wreckers by walking, me by my awesome Allspark jetpack.

"I've called you here because of Roadbuster." Optimus said. "Roadbuster? What about him?" I asked. "With his instability at the moment, I've merely been wondering how the Wreckers and their latest member have been handling it." "Roadbuster's been t'rough worse, 'e'll pull t'rough." Topspin said. "I hope so. Roadbuster's the only one that seems to tolerate me out of the three of you." I said with a grin. "Ye know fully well why we don't get along, ye Bamstick." Leadfoot said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Ratchet ran in as we were talking. "Optimus, Wreckers, you need to come with me right now!" he said. All four of us were out the door and following Ratchet in seconds. We ran into the med bay and my eyes widened in horror.

Roadbuster was freaking out, his arms and legs flailing out. "What's happening?!" Optimus asked. "Roadbuster's become more unstable. I fear it's only a matter of time before-" Ratchet couldn't finish as suddenly, Roadbuster went limp. Ratchet looked at his medical tech. I ran over. Both of us didn't want to believe what the computer said. _**Roadbuster: Offline.**_

We all stood there in shock. None of us said a word for the longest time… I finally broke the silence. "This… can't be right…. Can it?" I looked at Roadbuster. I shook my head. "no…no… NO NO NO! ROADBUSTER!" I cried out as I jetted over to him. Ratchet tried to grab me but missed. I landed on the platform and started trying to wake him up. I armored up completely to have the force to shake him. "ROADBUSTER! COME ON! WAKE UP!" I kept trying, dodging attempts by the wreckers and Optimus to grab me. I pulled out my blaster and fired straight up hoping the sound would wake him. But it was no use.

I fell to my knees. And for the first time since I've been here. I wasn't strong enough to not cry. "I already lost most of my family. I can't lose you, too!" I cried for about as long as any human could cry. But just as I had finished crying, my heart became consumed with rage. "COMBATICONS!" I yelled through the base. I jetted off towards the holding cells. Going until I found Onslaught's. His face was full of fear as I flew through a small gap in the door.

"Slag. Don't hurt me!" "It would be a fair trade considering you killed Roadbuster." I sneered. His eyes widened further. "listen, we were just doing our job." He started to sound like he was pleading. "SHUT UP!" I slammed into him full force. Not stopping until he was against the wall. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?" he started to seem a little more confident. And it only agitated me. I let lose a flurry of punches.

I was about to land a final blow when I was grabbed from behind. "LET ME GO!" I yelled struggling in the bots grip. I turned my head to see Optimus was the one who grabbed me. His face was calm. "Ray. You can't bring him back by killing Onslaught." he said. I stopped struggling as I realized. I almost just killed a bot. I let myself go limp and slipped through his hand.

I landed on the ground and walked to Onslaught. He was unconscious. His damage was severe. I began my work. "Ray, what are you doing?" Optimus asked, concerned. "Fixing him." I answered. I started from the inside. His CPU had sustained damage. I repaired it, but as I finished I noticed something. "Optimus! There's a virus in his CPU." "we should tell Ratchet." Optimus suggested. But I had already installed an antivirus into Onslaught. I watched as the file was destroyed. I continued my work and went for about an hour "It's done" I said as I stepped back. Onslaught looked brand new. And as he woke up he seemed a new bot.

"ow… Where am I?" He asked. I lowered my head. "I gave him amnesia didn't I? What all do you know Onslaught?" I asked him. "Well I know Onslaught's my name, but the last thing I remember was being trapped in a decepticon ship and the Fallen. He… installed a virus that turned me evil." My eyes widened as I realized. "Optimus do you understand what's happening here?! The Fallen's Decepticon armada is made up of former Autobots that were forced to join!"

"What are you saying by this?" Optimus asked seeing that there was more in what I said. "Megatron is only acting like Megatron because The Fallen infected him! What am I doing!? Get the other Combaticons here! I'll fix them up!" Optimus nodded and left to grab the other Combaticons. In a matter of minutes I had them all fixed. "How do you all feel?" "We feel sane again. Thank you." I winced a bit at that last statement. Considering that I only found the problem after I beat the snot out of Onslaught.

"so you and the Combaticons should all be back to your old Autobot selves." "Good. But let's not keep the name. I mean come on, Combaticon? It just sounds evil." Onslaught said. "well we could work on a name change. But later." I said. I walked out of the room and into the Med Bay. I sat down against Roadbuster's body.

"You were a great bot. I just wish you could have stuck around longer." A tear welled up in my eye as I stood up and walked out. I didn't say anything to anyone for the rest of the day.

**Ray(author): So there you have it.**

**Onslaught: So me and the Combaticons are good now?**

**Ray(author): You got it.**

**Onslaught: We still can turn to Bruticus right?**

**Ray(author) Of course. But I think it could use a new name as well. Or maybe just an addition to the name… Bruticus Maximus.**

**Onslaught: Ooh, I like that.**

**Ray(author): thought you would.**

**Ray: Roadbuster is still DEAD!?**

**Ray(author): keep your pants on. Just because Roadbuster's gone doesn't mean you wont have any fun or anything.**

**Ray: *sigh* This is not gonna end well without Roadbuster.**

**Ray(author): *points to the corner* Your negativity annoys me, go take a Time out.**

**Ray: aw. *goes and sits in the corner.***

**Ray(author) So the group will need a new name. Protectobots is taken so don't use that. Good luck.**

**R and R. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ray(author): I LIIIIIIVE!**

**Onslaught: they don't think you died, you know.**

**Ray(author): oh. Anyways.**

**Ray: can I come out of the chair now? I've been here for two weeks.**

**Ray(author): Yes.**

**Onslaught: You still have to disclaim.**

**Ray(Author): Oh right. Thanks. I do not own Transformers or intend any harm, I only own Ray. Now ONWA- wait…**

**Ray: What's wrong?**

**Ray(author): I just remembered something. I want everyone that sees this to go check out Wheeliefan101. Awesome writer. Made me laugh like 30 times with one story. You guys will like it.**

**Ray: soooo. Onward?**

**Ray(author): ONWARD!**

Chapter 6: Chernobyl

It's been two weeks. Still can't get over Roadbuster's death. I wish he hadn't died. Stupid Allspark, stupid responsibility. Stupid Decepticons. Stupid war. I was sick of it. I needed to get some space.

I activated my armor and flew off. I didn't go far, at least not horizontally. I was a bit of a thrill seeker. As such I flew up as high as my jets would allow, before letting myself plummet. I loved the feel of the wind rushing past me. It was easier to enjoy since I learned that bits and pieces of my mind were linked to the armor. So I could literally feel the wind rush past my wings.

I waited until I was dangerously close, before swerving up and flying on. I spent a lot of time doing special maneuvers and tricks before I turned back and landed in the main hangar. "You've gotten good with that armor of yours." Arcee said. I smiled beneath the battle mask that just HAD to go up whenever the armor did. "Thanks, Arcee." I landed just as a comm came in. "Ray, please come to the meeting room." I could tell it was Optimus and jetted off. I landed by the door and walked in.

"What did you want to see me for, Boss bot?" I said as I sat down. I noticed Lennox was by a projector screen, and Epps was sitting in the chairs in the room along with a handful of other soldiers. "Let's begin, now that you all are here." Lennox began. "I have received information that there is an alien item in Chernobyl. We have yet to pinpoint exactly what it is, but my informant will lead us to the item." He finished. "You all have been called to go there, I will accompany you." Optimus said.

I stood up and walked to my armory to grab my weapons, it was then that Wheeljack gave me a strange item. "Connect this to your armor, Ray." He said. I attached the item and it fused with it. "What is this, Wheeljack?" I asked. "It's a subspace generator. The rest of the Autobots have one already, I've been working on making a smaller one, so you can have your weapons whenever need be." He said with pride. I smiled, first he Human-sizes the weapons, now a storage unit. I placed all my Weapons and Gear inside and thanked Wheeljack.

A day later, the troop and I were at Chernobyl. The informant met us there. The troop put on radio-protective suits; I armored up and made sure it covered up my entire body. When I was finished not a single piece of me was visible. I was protected. We all walked into the building and I noticed the informant was not wearing a suit. "Where's your suit, sir?" I asked him. "It will not matter. It is only a matter of time." He said. I didn't have a chance to ask him what he meant before a soldier said that they found it.

I walked over and looked at the item, a strange metallic orb connected to a reactor. The way my armor reacted to it, I could tell it was Cybertronian. I severed the connections and was about to place it in my subspace when we felt a large rumble. Me and Lennox glanced at each other as the rumble died for a second. "Large signature heading our way, Sir." A soldier said to Lennox. I placed the item down and armed my rifle.

Suddenly a large metallic creature appeared. I remembered that Ratchet had referred to this creature as a Driller when I asked him if there were any other cybertronian Species. "It's a Driller! Get down!" I yelled. The group ducked as the Driller tried to swipe us. It grabbed the sphere in the process and began to leave. Seeing this, I jetted after it. I activated my comm-link. "Optimus, Driller heading east! It's got the item!" I called.

Optimus drove east alongside the building, eventually spotting the Driller. The great beast suddenly changed course and Optimus slammed right into it. His trailer disengaged and turned to his armory. He transformed to Robot mode and ran to it. I had caught up as the Transformation finished. Lennox commed me as I spotted the Driller. "Light it up, Ray." He said. I aimed my rifle and fired five rounds at the beast, each one piercing the shell. It writhed in pain as I sent more rounds into it.

The beast opened a small panel on its back and revealed the one Con I did NOT want to see. "Shockwave." My voice was low and cold, The soldiers had caught up to us and noticed my anger at Shockwave. "Hello again, Human. I see you've been getting along well after what happened." He said. That infuriated me. And I tend to lose control when I get that mad. I charged at Shockwave as fast as my thrusters would go. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" I screamed at him. He pulled back into the Driller and left just as my charge would have reached him.

I slammed into the ground, the impact letting loose its own shockwave. I let out a roar of both Rage and Sadness. Rage at Shockwave, Sadness at the memory that was forced up. I bent down and began to cry. The troop, not knowing what to do, turned to leave, everyone but Optimus. He activated his holoform and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know what you are feeling, my friend. I too lost someone at the hands of the Decepticons." He said with a sympathetic tone in his voice. I looked at him, tears flowing down the side of my cheeks. "W-who?" I asked. "A bot who I considered a father; Alpha Trion." He said. I stood and faced him. "I'm sorry." I said.

Optimus shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ray." He said. I smiled at him, and nodded that I understood. Optimus turned off his holoform and we walked back to Stratosphere to take us home. I remained Silent through the flight but I knew that as long as someone knew what I was going through, I would be just fine.

**Ray(author): Well there it is. Chapter 6. I apologize that it took so long.**

**Onslaught: You needed a break anyways.**

**Ray: Nobody can do everything they plan.**

**Ray(author): You're right. Alright guys. School's been in for me and I may take longer to write a new chapter. Until then. Ray Strax Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: *limps in***

**Onslaught: What happened to you?**

**Author: DarkSteel threw me into a mountain. *winces***

**Onslaught: *wide eyed* oh… DarkSteel?**

**DarkSteel: Yup?**

**Onslaught: *punches Darksteel into a wall***

**Darksteel: *dents the wall* Oof!**

**Author: While Onslaught avenges me, I do not own Transformers or intend any of this for any harm. Now let's go, before Darksteel ends up heading my way.**

Chapter 7: "This can't be happening"

Time since Roadbuster's death: 1 month

I looked at the calendar, trying to keep myself from thinking about Roadbuster at this point. He's been gone for a month. I punched the wall, blaming myself still. If I had just been faster to notice and faster to act, I'd have kept him online. But no. I wasn't, and he died. I played the scenario in my head multiple times. None of the alternate things I could have done would have saved him. I sighed, cleared my head and walked out of the room.

I was met outside the door by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, as they most likely had a new prank planned. They were about to tell me what it was when suddenly, the lights began to flicker. We looked at each other in confusion as the dark spans began to last longer. "Someone forget to pay the electric bill or something?" Sideswipe joked. His joking face faded when we all saw something at the edge of the hall. It was clearly a Cybertronian due to its size and shape. I recognized the shape too much to let it go unnoticed.

"ROADBUSTER!" I yelled, jumping out of Sunstreakers servos. Roadbuster turned and looked like he was trying to say something when suddenly the light's flicked back on and he vanished. The three of us were left in shock. "That… couldn't really have been Roadbuster… could it?" Sideswipe asked. "It looked too much like him. But what was that about?" I replied.

Suddenly we all heard the screams of about fifty men. The three of us ran out to the next hallway and were shocked to see nearly a hundred men… dead… lying around in various places. The sight forced images from my home's destruction to flood my mind. I kept looking, and saw someone in particular. Lennox… He was just lying there in a puddle of blood. I covered my eyes as The terror twins picked me up and walked out of the hallway.

That's where they stopped cold. The Autobot's, all of them, lay scattered about in the same manner. I uncovered my eyes and recovered them in an instant when I saw the Wreckers and Combaticons lying in Energon. It was all I could do to not freak out. Especially with what I saw next.

Roadbuster was gone from the Med-bay, I could tell because He was looming over Optimus's Body. He looked up at us. All three of us were frozen with fear before it pointed at us. I don't know what it said but it sounded too much like "You're next". We took off, running down corridor after corridor. Not stopping until we reached the security room. I jumped out of Sunstreakers servo again and ran to the security monitors. My eyes widened in horror at what played across them.

Roadbuster sent a weird energy into the Autobots and they all began to move. Each one's eyes changed to a vibrant red. "we got a SERIOUS problem. Roadbuster, or whatever the slag that thing is just changed all the Autobots into Terrorcons!" I exclaimed. The twins both shuddered at the thought. "This can't be happening." Sunstreaker said. We decided we had to get out, but to do that we needed a plan… and weapons. Of all the times to leave my armory back in my room.

"If we can get to my armory, I can fight my way to your weapons and we can get the slag out of here!" I said. The twins were hesitant but agreed. We stepped out of the room cautiously and began to sneak our way to my room.

We were just outside when we heard a terrorcon… directly behind us. All of us felt our respective life blood grow cold. We turned slowly and saw Bumblebee right up in our faces, getting ready to strike. Sideswipe grabbed me and ran, not checking to see if Sunstreaker could get away. All we heard was a loud scream. Sideswipe stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't look back, instead his pause turned to a frantic sprint.

"That's it! We're getting out of here!" He cried. I couldn't agree more, but as we reached the exit we were blocked by the rest of the terrorcons. "Sides?" I asked. "Yes, Ray?" "We're gonna get turned into zombies…" I said. Sideswipe backed away from the group only to back into terror on Bumblebee, and a terrorcon Sunstreaker. Sideswipe and I knew we were toast. We had nowhere to run. Roadbuster appeared, floating above terror on Optimus. He pointed at us and the terror cons started moving in on us. Sideswipe bent down and closed his optics. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end.

But it was as I had become as scared as I could get… I heard something… a… laugh?! I listened as the laughing multiplied, multiple people were laughing. I opened my eyes and saw all the terrorcons on the floor, laughing their tailpipes off. "What the…" Sideswipe and I said in unison. "Now that is what I call Payback." Terrorcon Ironhide said. I looked at him and saw that he, all of the terrorcons actually, were fading back to normal, with the exception of Roadbuster and Sunstreaker, who disappeared altogether.

"WHAT THE SLAG IS GOING ON HERE!?" I shouted. As soon as Wheeljack stopped laughing, he began to tell us what happened. "We had been planning on a way to pay you back for all the times you and the twins pranked us." He said. "So we'z decided to prank you shrimp tacos back" Skids added. I looked at Optimus, even he had been laughing. Not like 'heh heh' I'm talking on the floor 'HAHAHAHAHA'. Arcee turned the attention to herself. "We decided that since your human holiday, Halloween, was tonight. And since you can't go trick or treating or anything." she began. I chuckled. I hadn't gone trick or treating in years. " We knew you would be totally unprepared. So we planned this in secret, we even went so far as to make holographic edits to our paint jobs and make realistic Roadbuster and Sunstreaker." She finished. I looked at Wheeljack.

"Did you make the projections?" I asked him. "I did." he replied. Climbed up to his shoulder… and right crossed him in the face. "Ow!" he yelped. "That's for getting my hopes up with Roadbuster." I said. "actually, Ray we realized something." Ratchet said. I looked at him, confused. "If you can focus hard enough, we may be able to bring Roadbuster back." he finished as the troops came in, with their own set of laughter. Remind me to punch Lennox and Epps for getting the ENTIRE BASE in on it.

I had no sooner heard that then I had armored up and made it halfway to the med-bay. I stood over Roadbuster's body. "Alright, Ray. You have to focus hard." Optimus said once he had gotten there. I furrowed my brow and concentrated as hard as I could. I watched as a vibrant blue energy pulsed between the allspark and Roadbuster. I concentrated harder and said an activation code that I guess Primus must have stuck in my head "REGENESIS!" I called as the light flooded the room. When it died down Roadbuster was still motionless. I hung my head low. "I failed…" I said. But then ever so slightly.

His servo moved. His arms flashed out in front of him and he rose up like a zombie. " PROCESSSOOOOOOOOORRRRSSSSS" he yelled. I knew he was joking, and I had been excited at first. But I was not happy about that. I walked up his body, up to his face, and smacked him. Then walked away to go lie down and just take a nap. Leaving Roadbuster to wonder: "What the Slag was that about?"

**Author: Ladies and gentlemen, Chapter 7. **

**DarkSteel: I GIVE I GIVE I'M SORRY! STOP HITTING ME!**

**Onslaught: *looks at me* What do you think?**

**Author: One more and he should be good.**

**Onslaught: *slams him one more time***

**Darksteel: *flies into the far wall***

**Author: Alright then. That's done. I hope you all enjoyed it, or were terrified. Whichever came first (:D) **

**All three: HAPPY ****(early) ****HALLOWEEN!**

**Author: R and R. Thanks, Everybody. (:D)**


End file.
